All The Pretty Horses
by Riverdancer17
Summary: April 1917. Julia is working as a nurse in Guildford County hospital and hating Jamie's guts. When he turns up at the hospital seriously injured and with an explanation, will she buy it? And will her Ward Sister allow the romance, even if she does? Still the same story. Jamie/ OC. no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! So this is my new story, basically based around the idea of upper class families trying to marry off their daughters as soon as possible, so that they wouldn't be 'on the shelf' basically what comes if you work a whole weekend in rain, mud and misery and cure it with coffee, Jane Austen and War Horse.**

**This is my first fic in this fandom, please review.**

**Lily**

The smile dropped rapidly from James Nicholls face as he drew nearer his father's house. It wasn't the house that was the problem, rather, it was his brother and sisters.

Not that he didn't like them, of course not. His elder brother Edward had been his mentor and companion until Edward went to Cambridge and into the Navy and his eldest sisters Victoria and Helena had made good marriages to kind, not to mention wealthy, men.

It was just Julia that couldn't be trusted.

Julia was nineteen years old, beautiful, accomplished and quiet, she should have been nothing but an asset to her family. But she wasn't. Not even close.

He sneered at the memory of her as the car entered the village.

Julia was far too intelligent for her own good, that was it. Edward had come back from Cambridge with all sorts of curious ideas, and he had filled the head of his doting baby sister with them. And now she too was full of rubbish about equal rights and so on.

Honestly, she was an embarrassment. Over the years since her sixteenth birthday, he had subtly arranged several meetings with various, wealthy and well connected, university and then army friends as potential suitors. Heavily chaperoned by himself or Victoria of course. But that hadn't mattered a bit. She had left them all cold, all on her own.

She spoke her mind too much, he thought. She should be quieter, more accepting. A woman should know her place, of course she should. Mother had, Helena did, Victoria certainly did, being married to the home secretary.

But Julia had spent her most impressionable years with their father and with Edward, and she had never learned that she was not supposed to know about cannon or horses. She had never been told that she was not meant to join in when he and their dinner guests spoke of battle plans or cavalry manoeuvres.

No matter how much Victoria fanned herself and gasped, Helena scowled and James shook his head, Julia carried on regardless.

Upon reflection, he thought, it was a great shame she was a girl. Her ideas were often very good.

He had to admit that neither Edward nor Father was completely blameless. Edward had taught her to analyse the stock market and to understand politics from his newspaper. And his father almost seemed to idolize his 'Clever little girl', and often grew impatient with Helena and Victoria when they refused to give an opinion.

What Edward was thinking, bringing that fool from the navy home to talk to her, he would never know. Julia was bright, certainly, but she was still a woman!

Well, no more of this independence, talking to the common man rubbish, he thought firmly looking at the quietly smoking figure on the other side of the car. Julia needed shaking up! No more running free like a boy, she needed to marry and marry money if possible. Or, just maybe, secure him a promotion. He'd been a lieutenant too long. Yes, he thought, Major Stewart would knock some sense into his wayward little sister.

**AN: So... what did you think? I have more chapters, should I post them? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry about the long wait, I was away for the weekend and I spent yesterday being abused by various juvenile delinquents while I tried to teach them first aid. Honestly, they may as well have written BEAT ME UP in big letters across my back.**

**Anyway, this is chapter two. Enjoy! And review.**

'Major Stewart, may I present my sisters, Mrs Victoria Walsingham, Mrs Helena Bransgore and Miss Julia Nicholls. And my brother, Edward Nicholls.'

Stroke of luck this, Jamie needing digs, thought James, watching Julia's eyeroll as he stressed the 'Miss' in her name. He'll be charming and polite to Father, Julia'll catch his eye, pretty little thing that she is and they're engaged before you know it. More importantly, Julia will be his problem. As long as she doesn't open her mouth. He added as an unpleasant after thought.

He left Jamie writhing under the fierce questioning of his older sisters and went off on his standard daydream of Julia being someone else's problem. He was roused from the pleasant image of handing her over at the altar by Victoria grilling the Major about his family. He noticed that Jamie's voice had gotten that weak, wobbly quality that most people's voices got when they talked to Victoria for too long, (it was said that Victoria was a famous society beauty, and that lovers she had spurned threw themselves off bridges in despair. But this was mostly said by Victoria herself.) and so decided to interrupt the conversation.

'What do you say Jamie? Have a smoke and I'll show you to your room?' he asked, light-heartedly. Jamie nodded and shot him a grateful look, but James couldn't help notice Jamie's eyes straying back to Julia every time someone spoke to him.

'How old are your sisters, James?' asked Jamie thoughtfully as they leisurely climbed the main staircase.

James smiled 'Victoria is the eldest at twenty-nine, Helena is three years her junior and Julia is seven years Helena's.'

Jamie stopped dead 'Only nineteen?' he said, in some horror.

'She'll be twenty next month sir.' Jamie seemed to relax a little.

'So young. A large gap between the younger two.'

'Julia was born when my father left the army sir.'

Both men blushed slightly 'I see. Thank you Lieutenant.' Said Jamie, shutting the door. James smiled, checked that no one was around, and ran down the servant's staircase to the kitchen.

Julia was out in the scullery, in the back of the kitchen, was glasses. As James approached her as quietly as he could, he realised that her appearance was another thing that made her different in this family. He, Edward and the two elder sisters had their mother's sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Julia's eyes were dark brown like their father's and her hair was also their father's rather strange shade of chestnut. At that moment it was hanging over one shoulder of her plain blue working dress in a heavy plait. He crept quietly up behind her and pulled her left hand out of the copper sink, scrutinising it.

'Still unmarried little sister?'

'Still trying to marry me off, big brother?' she asked, pulling her hand away.

He sighed sarcastically 'You'll never get a husband if you treat all men the way you treat your poor brother.

'What if I don't want to marry, James?'

He pulled a face of mock horror 'But surely you don't want to be a spinster, Julia?' before she could give her standard disdainful reply, he smiled and said 'No matter Julia. I have found you a husband.

She smiled faintly and turned back to the sink. James sighed.

'Please Julia, you'll like him, he's a good man…'

The scullery suddenly rang with the alien noise of breaking glass as Julia threw a glass into the sink and whipped around to face her brother.

'The problem is not the men you choose James, it's you.'

He opened his mouth to say 'What?' but closed it again, when he saw the disgust on her face. She ran through the doorway and up the stairs, he following her all the way. Eventually, he caught up with her outside her study.

'Let me go.' She snapped as he caught hold of her wrist. Frowning, he put one arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest 'You are making a scene, Julia!' he hissed in her ear

'Good.' She snarled back, squirming in his hold. He looked around him to make sure there were no gossiping servants or guests around, before dragging her along the corridor and pushing her into his own study. He then shut the door and leant on it.

Julia glared at him dangerously 'Let me go James, I'm warning you!'

He sighed 'Julia please tell me what's wrong.'

She smiled humourlessly and turned away.

'What do you mean the problem is me, Julia?'

She sat down heavily and passed a hand across her face. 'I can't trust you James. We both know you'd marry me off to a wife beater with a string of mistresses if there was something in it for you!'

James stood in the study, his mouth open, staring at his angry little sister. He stepped forward and took her hand.

'Julia, believe me. I never intended to hurt you, and I care deeply about my little sister, but… mama would have wanted you to marry and… father is getting… frailer. You need someone to take care of you. I thought I was acting for the best.'

'I don't need anyone to take care of me…'

'Don't be ridiculous Julia.' He sniffed. 'Even if you do end up a spinster, you'll still end up living with Me or Edward or one of the girls. You can't survive on your own. Now. Please, just put on something nice and come down to dinner to meet my commanding officer.'

She jumped up and strode towards the door 'This is exactly what I mean James! There is always something in it for you…'

'Julia, Julia! Just meet him that's all I'm asking. I promise not to try and marry you off, but you have to stick to a bargain too.'

'What?'

'Please don't try to scare him away with all this rubbish about Mrs Pankhurst and so on. Just talk about normal things Julia.' He floundered a little 'Girl things. Just for the next few weeks.'

She turned from the door, mistrust in her eyes. 'Do you promise?'

'Yes. Now how about a kiss for the brother you haven't seen in six months?'

He couldn't stop the flash of relief as she smiled prettily and leaned forward to peck him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another chapter, aren't you lucky!**

**Please review**

**Lily**

And now, it was eight of the clock.

Major Jamie Stewart of the Princess of Wales' Surrey Yeomanry was sat in Colonel William Nicholls' smoking room, with a cigarette, thinking.

The lucky subject of his thoughts was one Miss Julia Nicholls.

James, the eager young Lieutenant had said his little sister was pretty, and that had been something of an understatement. Next to the rather large elder sister, and the boring and laconic younger one, Miss Nicholls had been a demure little angel.

He smiled at the memory of the small figure in white, her curly hair obviously having been wrenched back into a bun by one sister or another.

She'd been silent for a large part of the meal, while he talked to James and Edward about the fools in the current political climate, but then they'd begun to talk of horses and suddenly, the porcelain doll he'd been admiring had come to life. Her brothers had faded out of the conversation entirely, one sulking, one indulgent, and left Miss Nicholls to talk about all manner of things, she told him about her own mount, a black Arabian named Spike, and very soon they'd begun to ignore everyone else and talk rapidly about the finer points of the equestrian world.

He'd surfaced for air twenty minutes later to see an entirely different Miss Nicholls. Her hair had come down in places, making him blush a little, and all her sisters hard work to make her fashionably pale had come undone, because now she had roses in her cheeks and a sparkle in her dark eyes. Gone was the demure little angel, and in her place, an intelligent young woman, with just a hint of mischievous imp behind the eyes stared triumphantly at James, who wore a twisted half smile, obviously mortified at his sister's forwardness. But quite frankly, Jamie preferred this little demon to the primped exterior he had previously been presented with. He knew both Charlie and James thought he was a fool for it, but when he married, he wanted a wife he could talk to across the dinner table. And Miss Nicholls could certainly do that. He sighed as he thought of how she looked at the end of dinner. Less fashionably lovely yes, but in his opinion, much more beautiful.

Yes, he thought, smiling fondly. Miss Julia Nicholls would be one to watch.

Strangely enough, Julia was not far from her youngest brother's thoughts either. It was rather simple, he saw that now. If he pushed Julia, made her think that he wanted this match for his own benefit, she would resist it to her last breath. But allow her to meet the gentleman socially and she would do the matchmaking all on her own. He smiled at the thought of her tonight. She'd come into the dining room, having been forced into her best dress by Victoria, expecting to hate the entire experience, and had gone away with a smile on her face and roses in her cheeks.

He glanced over at the major, who was smiling slightly, obviously deep in thought. James would bet the house that he could guess what, or indeed, who, Jamie was thinking about. His friend was obviously very taken by Julia and, if he was any judge of his youngest sister's emotions, she felt the same way. He had kissed her hand before the ladies went to the drawing room and she had blushed prettily and kept looking over her shoulder as Helena ushered her firmly away.

Yes, he thought, smirking as he watched another smile spread over Jamie's face. Jamie and Julia would be a couple to watch.

Just as Lieutenant Nicholls was congratulating himself on his wonderful matchmaking skills with a cigarette, the clock struck eleven. He stood up, looked at his watch (in that age old tradition of Englishmen, we are never quite able to believe the time until it comes off of our own wristwatches) and said 'Shall I show you to your room Jamie? Have a last smoke on the way?' Jamie stood up, thanked the colonel and Edward for their hospitality and sauntered along beside James as they made their way upstairs.

On their way to the guestroom, James and Jamie passed a room, with a sliver of light showing through the door, upon the Majors enquiry, James replied 'Oh that's just Julia. She likes to read before she goes to sleep.'

But, had you opened the door, you would have seen no book in sight, because Miss Julia Nicholls was sat on her bed, thinking. A familiar state of affairs, I think you will agree.

She liked Major Stewart, she decided. He made her laugh and he spoke to her like an equal instead of telling her to shut up like James, or making fun of her, like Edward. James had only introduced them as a mutual friend, she thought, uncertainly. He couldn't have known how much they would like each other or how Major Stewart would treat her. 'He couldn't have known.' So, she reasoned as she blew out her candle, it was certainly not playing into her brother's hands to be feeling like this.

And then she thought of the way the Major smiled. She didn't care anymore.

Next morning at breakfast, Lieutenant James Nicholls of the Princess of Wales Yeomanry D.S.O, D.S.M and Cambridge graduate, was required, by his father, to do Julia's chores around the farm. Because, as the old man said, the needed to 'Give Julia and her young man a little space.'

All of this was rather frustrating for James, as he wanted to do exactly was his father wanted to do, and watch the young couple.

So he palmed off the farm duties to Jane the dairymaid, sat just out of sight of the breakfast room and listened and listened to the slightly awkward conversation within.

'Good Morning, Major.' He heard his sister's cheery voice, used only when she was nervous.

'Good morning miss Nicholls' came Jamie's cultured tones, before silence.

James had half-risen from his seat ready to run to Victoria and declare a state of emergency, when he heard Julia timidly ask about the Aldershot base they had come from yesterday and the conversation sped up again as both parties began to speak about the NAAFI on camp, the cramped conditions and the pretty town.

James had just lit a cigarette in celebration when he heard Jamie ask,

'Your brother and I are going riding this evening, will you join us?'

The cigarette dropped from James' lips, this wasn't the plan! Too late, he heard Julia say,

'Yes, thank you Major.'

'Jamie, please Miss Nicholls.'

James heard the smile in his sister's voice as she said 'If you are to be Jamie sir, then I had better be Julia.'

James leant against the door, savouring his bitter-sweet victory. Julia and Jamie were now on first named terms, which was obviously a very good thing. Christ, if they weren't to have a happy announcement by the end of the week he would be extremely surprised.

But now, Julia was coming riding with them and she had a very annoying tendency to point out what other people did wrong on horseback. He couldn't imagine that Jamie was going to have a lot of time for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My god it is so hot!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, here we get our very first hint of a romance!**

**Lily**

At 4 o'clock the same evening, Lieutenant Nicholls was severely regretting his decision to let Julia accompany them.

It wasn't the riding that was the problem, Julia was an excellent horsewoman, she should be, he'd taught her to ride. It had started off well.

He'd trotted a little way behind Jamie and Julia to give them a little space.

Not so much that he couldn't hear them of course, but enough so that he could eavesdrop and still help them think they were alone.

Their conversation had started off well, amiably chatting about the weather and the house blah, blah boring... they were talking about Aldershot and the base when Jamie pulled up both their horses, almost depositing Julia on the road, and said

'Miss Nicholls, I can't help but notice that you sit a little further back than can possibly be comfortable for the horse...'

At that point, James Nicholls closed his eyes and spurred his horse on, willing his little sister not to explode like she had when Helena's husband had tried to teach her how to hold the reigns properly. She was definitely not one for constructive criticism.

Fortunately, it would seem that someone up there was on James' side because Julia simply adopted a frosty tone of voice and said 'On the contrary sir. I would have said that you sit a little too far back.'

James very quickly went white, then grey, gripped his horse's mane and spurred it on well because if Lieutenant Price's description was in any way accurate, Major Stewart's temper matched his flaming hair. And while Julia's temper was highly... developed, Jamie should be more than a match for his snappish little sister. After the business with the nurse and the empty bed-pan Price had left the regiment. In tears.

The last remark he heard was 'Madam, I AM an officer of his Majesty's Imperial Cavalry...'

As far as he could tell, the resulting argument lasted the two hours it took to ride back to the house and culminated in Jamie frostily handing Julia off her horse and Julia curtly thanking him before storming up to her rooms.

However, as is so often the case, James' first impressions of his sister's situation were entirely incorrect.

Just as he knocked on Julia's door, it was flung open and his arms were filled with a sobbing Julia, wailing 'Oh James, I've ruined everything!'

As it happened, Lieutenant James Nicholls was treated to a similar experience when he entered the drawing room.

Of course, Jamie didn't throw himself into James' arms and sob for half an hour like Julia had, but he was sat, rather slumped, in the chair by the window with a cigarette on that he had quickly reduced to a dog-end and a somewhat glum expression on his face.

He sighed as James at down and said 'I fear I have made a fool of myself Lieutenant.'

James picked up the newspaper to hide his spreading grin and said 'Really, Jamie? Why, what did you do?'

'I am afraid my temper got the better of me James. I have no idea what your sister will be thinking.'

James stopped himself staring at his friend just in time, shocked at his normally confident and assertive Commanding Officer. He crossed his legs at the knee and smoothed the creases out, with a smirk on his face. Time for a little matchmaking, he felt.

'Jamie, if you really feel that bad, I can ask Miss Julia if you can see her in her study, talk to her and apologise. Should you deem it necessary, of course.'

Jamie looked at him for a long time. Oh Cripes... thought James Nicholls, I've said the wrong thing, I'm going to die, or worse, I'm going to be demoted to the ranks and we all know what happens to ex-officers when that happens. James held his breath and chewed the end of his cigarette until Jamie dropped his eyes to the ground and mumbled 'If you could just talk to her James, I'd be grateful.'

So, had you been perusing the halls of the Hampshire manor owned by the Nicholls family, you would have come across the Colonel, James, Helena, Edward, Victoria and Victoria's husband, Sir Jonathan Walsingham all with their ears pressed sharply against the breakfast room door.

In fact, you probably would have been noisily shushed and frantically waved away, like the parlour maid, who managed to pass on quite of lot of the information to the other servants, since it had been ten minutes before anyone noticed she was there.

Anyway, the conversation that so enraptured the listeners at the door went as follows:

James Nicholls, having told his youngest sister that Major Stewart wanted to see her, was then forced to wait for twenty minutes while Julia flew around the room trying to make herself more presentable, before turning out of her room wearing her best skirt with her hair carefully curled and pinned.

He escorted her downstairs and took her into the breakfast room, leaving just as she bobbed a small curtsey to the blushing Major.

Of course, like any decent English Gentleman, James walked slowly and carefully down the corridor, removed his shoes at the bend and ran hell for leather straight back up it, accompanied by his assorted family en masse.

'Miss Nicholls.' Came Jamie's voice, speaking formally

'Major Stewart.' Julia's quiet response. Highly inconsiderate to all those listening outside. Then an infuriating silence, before they both spoke at once.

'I would like to say-'

'I need to say-'

Silence once more, causing Victoria to hysterical whisper that she was going to faint and James to bite his nails back to the quick. Then Jamie's quiet voice,

'I apologise Miss Nicholls, for my behaviour this afternoon. I find that my temper gets the better of me, I hope it has not damaged our... friendship.'

'Thank you sir. I apologise for my own behaviour.' Whispered Julia. Some more silence before Jamie cleared his throat and said

'Miss Nicholls, may I ask you if you would... like to come walking with me. since the weather is so fine.'

At which, Victoria and Helena held hands and squealed quietly, and Jamie breathed out for the first time in a week.

**AN: So, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi, I'm so sorry not to have updated sooner but I was away and then I got my GCSE results and they are SHIT. Well not shit, just disappointing. Anyway, here it is and I will try to upload TWICE today to make up for the wait.**

**Anyway here we go, please review!**

**Lily**

For both Jamie Stewart and Julia Nicholls, the day took a definite lift.

Obviously, when Jamie gallantly opened the door for Julia a few minutes later, there was no sign of the jubilating crowd that had been out there moments before, but when he joined James and the colonel in the smoking room, they seemed suspiciously out of breath and it was yesterday's paper the old man was reading.

He smirked slightly and sat down to light a cigarette.

Jamie wasn't a clever man, but he couldn't be fooled.

'Pretty girl, miss Nicholls.' He said casually

'She is Major.' Replied the colonel 'And very intelligent with it.' Jamie smirked slightly at the ring of hope and affection in Julia's father's voice.

'Oh certainly sir. In fact I was wondering if she would be allowed to accompany to London to sort out some business affairs. If our arrangements go well of course.'

'An excellent idea, sir.' Said James eagerly, Julia would love to go to London, of course, she couldn't, not alone with a man, it would be most inappropriate, but he couldn't help thinking of the implications of such an offer. 'Of course, if tonight goes well, Miss Julia would be most delighted to accept your offer of...'

To late he slammed his mouth shut and cursed his overactive thought process.

Jamie grinned again. It was amazing just how easy it was to trick an intelligent man with an attractive thought on his mind.

'I would thank you not to listen to my private conversations, lieutenant. Particularly not with your sister.' He said, trying not to smile. 'But thank you for your hospitality.'

The colonel's embarrassed assertions that nothing was any trouble were only slightly less telling that James's silence and strawberry blush.

Victoria and Helena however, were not embarrassed about listening at doors. They had quickly dragged Julia upstairs with a great many twitterings about her hair and clothes and why must she leave it so late to be asked out by a young gentleman anyway?

Eventually after nearly a dozen hugs and Victoria crying about the baby of the family being married , Helena almost threw her behind a screen, made her strip and climb into the bath. Julia sank into the warm water and bath oil that Helena brought back from India, while her sisters turned to sighing despairingly over her wardrobe.

'Honestly Julia.' Sighed Victoria, rifling through Julia's cotton dresses and faded muslin 'Don't you have any clothes from before Mama died?'

'Some of those are Mama's.' Said Helena, vaguely.

Julia sank further into the bath to hide her blush.

'My purple skirt isn't too bad.' She volunteered shyly

'Julia, they're all hopeless.' Tutted Victoria.

'Wait, I've got something she can have.' Called Helena from the back of Julia's wardrobe 'Get out of the bath sharpish Julia, it's already five and we've still got to do your hair yet.'

When Victoria had gotten Julia out of the bath, Helena came bustling back in with a large packet wrapped in white paper and two smaller ones wrapped in brown paper.

'Now Julia, are you sure that you're quite dry?' she asked in a motherly, and more than slightly condescending, way.

'Yes Helena.' She replied meekly, because there was no point in pushing her luck, and it had been a long time since she'd had any new clothes.

Her sisters had started unwrapping the parcels, that were making exciting clinking and rustling noises, as Julia clambered back into her petticoat and corset.

'Albert bought me this when we lived in India.' Said Helena, indulgently 'It never fitted me properly, I'm too skinny.' She said, looking pointedly at Julia 'Now put your arms over your head, Julia.'

The dress was beautiful. It essentially consisted of a short sleeved, creamy coloured silk dress that floated around her feet and brushed the ground slightly when she moved, with 129 tiny ivory buttons up the back (Julia had counted them as she waited for Victoria to stop crying over her slightly ratty petticoat.

The dress itself was beautiful, but there was more. A great deal more.

Victoria lifted up another dress to go over the first, made of Indian silk voile. It was covered from the bosom down with pale brown beads than graduated gently to black along the hem, spattered over the bosom and waist at first, and almost a solid line at the bottom. The sleeves were covered in similar black beads in oriental patterns. Victoria tied her hair against her head with a red silk ribbon that was in the bottom of the packet, and Helena gave her a pair of cream silk covered pumps and hung a tiny ruby around her throat, dipping low into the square neckline of the dress.

They both stepped back and smiled.

'You look beautiful.' Sighed Helena.

'He'll never be able to resist you.' Smiled Victoria, kissing her cheek gently.

A few minutes later, James knocked on the door and asked the girls to come down to dinner.

For a woman so eager to meet her sweetheart, it took Victoria and Helena quite a long time to drag Julia out of her room.

So instead of the angelic vision of beauty and grace appearing at the top of the stairs to the wonderment and affection of Jamie, what the nervous cavalryman saw, was Victoria in her plain working dress, dragging an angel down the stairs, while the angel tripped over the edge of her dress and desperately tried to run back up them.

But, to Victoria's surprise and delight, Jamie's face still lit up as he watched Julia fiddle with the beads on her dress, after alighting the bottom of the stairs. Under pressure and in desperation he smiled at her and said 'You look beautiful tonight.'

Julia smiled uncertainly and picked at her thumbnail.

'Thank you, the... the dress is my sister's.'

They smiled nervously at one another again and both sought for something suitable to say. Luckily, before they both went with the first thing that popped into their heads (Jamie: What type of horse fodder do you favour? Julia: Did my brother put you up to this?)

Helena sidled up casually and said 'I'm so sorry Major, but dinner is going to be a little late tonight. Why doesn't Julia take you for a walk in the woods while you wait? They're beautiful at this time of year.'

She smiled, pointedly ignoring Julia's slightly desperate puppy dog eyes.

'C-certainly.' Jamie replied, apparently having decided to stop himself blushing by looking everywhere but at Julia. He awkwardly held out his arm and Julia, following a sharp look from Helena, took it gracefully and then ruined it by absentmindedly looking away and biting her thumbnail.

They strolled along in silence for a few minutes until Julia, in impatience more than anything, broke it.

'Are you enjoying Hampshire, ma-Jamie?'

He smiled shyly 'Yes. Very much. It's prettier than Aldershot at any rate. The house is lovely. And the food is a good deal better than anything we get in the NAAFI.'

They shared a small smile 'What is it like at home for you?' Julia asked, falling into her stride. Immediately she knew she'd said the wrong thing when he laughed bitterly and said

'I don't know anymore. I try not to go back there now.'

'May I ask why?'

'You may. My father was never a... loving man. He practically drove my mother to her death. He wanted her money you see, he thought he'd inherit upon her death you see. She left everything she had to me, she knew my father and what he was trying to do. Father didn't like that, he beat me and tried to stop the money going to me. He partially succeeded I suppose. I was only sixteen when my mama died, so my father's lawyer tried to make a case that the money and estates should be given to my father until I was twenty five. Instead it was all put into a trust fund until I turn twenty five. After that my father lost interest in even beating me. I was sent away to school and met your brother. Never been back since.'

Jamie's hand had gotten very tight on Julia's arm; she rested her hand gently on top of his. Slowly, the pressure decreased.

'Do you miss your mother?' she asked hesitantly.

He shrugged 'Not really. She had a string of lovers after I was born. Becoming pregnant didn't make my father love her see. She never really wanted a son.'

'I'm sorry.'

He smiled sadly down at her 'Don't be. My men are my family now. And your brother has been extremely helpful, now your father has been kindness itself to me. I'm a lucky man.'

She smiled back at him. They walked in silence for a little while.

'My mama died when I was twelve.' Julia blurted quickly.

He squeezed her arm gently 'Your brother told me.'

'She fell. It was a riding accident.'

'What happened?'

'She went out hacking with Victoria and her horse stumbled, it threw a shoe. She landed on her neck. Her horse fell on top of her and she died before Vicky could get help.' She felt Jamie take her hand from the crook of his arm and held it.

'I envy James, having you and your brother and sisters. I never had anyone growing up, just a series of nannies.'

Julia shrugged 'I'm so much younger than all of them. Victoria married when I was nine and Helena when I was eleven. Both my brothers have always been away, at school or Cambridge. I've always been alone.'

'Where does James come in the family?'

'Between Helena and I. He's five years older than me. Edward's the eldest. He's thirty two.'

'I'd never have guessed that...'

Suddenly Julia's foot caught in a tree root. She stumbled and fell to her knees.

'Oh no...' she said lamely, tears in her eyes. Jamie crouched beside her, put his arms around her waist and her upright.

'Can you walk at all?'

'Yes I'm fi-'

They had both moved at the same time, their eyes met. And suddenly Julia was very, very aware that Jamie's arms were still around her waist.

There was silence for a moment. Jamie blinked.

'We should be getting back.' He whispered.

'Yes.'

'They'll be wondering where we are.'

'Yes.'

Neither of them moved. Of course they didn't.

And then suddenly he was leaning forward and she closed her eyes, sighing as his lips touched hers.

The kiss lasted a long time. More so because neither of them were quite sure what they were doing, than because they wanted it to last a long time, but they had both worked out that they liked it. A lot.

When Julia eventually had to draw her head back and breathe, she looked at his face above her and the thought of what she had just done became horribly apparent. She covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry.

Jamie took hold of her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, rocking her slightly back and forth.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have...' he began as she clutched the front of his khaki jacket.

'No!' she cried 'No, don't be sorry. I have ruined my reputation...'

He pushed her away at arm's length and looked at her red and blotchy face. 'You've done nothing wrong Julia. I promise.' He wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her, before pulling her back into his chest.

They eventually did make it back to the house, just in time for Helena to come running into the hall, squealing hysterically before looking blankly at the confused couple. She grabbed Julia's arm and pulled her up the stairs shouting 'Please excuse my sister won't you Major?' into the stairwell as she ran.

When she eventually shoved Julia into her study she breathlessly slammed the door and said 'Well?'

'Well he-'

Helena squealed 'No! Actually wait until Vicky gets her!'

**AN: Please review. I love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is the second part of your update for today!**

**Lily**

Three weeks later.

Over the three weeks that Jamie had been in love with Julia, James had noticed a marked difference in his friend.

He was kinder, he smiled more. He'd stopped confusing rudeness with honesty and shouting with leadership.

He'd also stopped handing out tongue lashings to everyone who came within a five mile radius of him, between the hours of seven and nine in the morning.

To be fair, Julia was changing too. She was also smiling more, she'd had her hair done and had eventually conceded to go shopping with her sisters and bought some new dresses in Winchester.

All in all, they were both extremely happy and, Victoria assured him, very much in love.

Which is why the letter he was holding was so very annoying.

It was an urgent message from colonel Walters, the commander of the base at Aldershot, calling his officers back to the base. They didn't have to go til tomorrow, and could return the following day, but it was still distressing.

After three weeks of lingering glances over the dinner table, long walks and hushed conversation, there was still no hint of a proposal from Jamie.

Julia would be desperately upset, should Jamie return to the base and forget about her. Which he wouldn't of course, because it was fairly obvious that Julia was all Jamie thought about, particularly when Julia herself was absent. He'd even caught Jamie doodling his sister on the corner of the letter the other day.

But the battalion was Jamie's life. At twenty three, Jamie was the youngest commanding officer in the army and James had to suspect that, should the choice arise, Jamie would choose his army career over Julia.

He tapped the thin paper against his palm gently in frustration, before laying it on Jamie's plate in the dining room. He resolved that Jamie was a big boy now and could probably decide what to do on his own. He was able to find out the Major's decision in just a short hour.

The whole party sat down to breakfast at nine, Jamie immediately noticed the letter on his plate, broke the seal and read it.

His face dropped with every line, and James saw him look sadly at Julia as she spoke to Edward about engineering. As soon as everyone had finished eating, Jamie pushed back his chair, stood up and said 'Colonel, could I please talk to you and James? Privately.'

James' father looked quickly at him and stood up motioning both men into his study.

As soon as they got into the small room, the colonel sat down at his desk and James went to stand behind him. Jamie stood in front of the desk, fiddling with the pips on his sleeve.

'I-I want to propose my hand to Miss Julia Nicholls.'

The colonel could hardly suppress a smile as he said 'Certainly sir. May I ask after your credentials?'

'I am a commanding officer of the Princess of Wales Cavalry Regiment with a great many prospects for promotion. On my twenty fifth birthday I come into my mother's fortune and on the death of my father I inherit my father's estates in the peak district and the south of France.'

The colonel stayed silent.

Jamie nervously carried on, stammering slightly 'Since my main base is in Aldershot, Miss Julia would live with me in the town, officers are well provided for with regards to housing and as a commanding officer...'

'Major Stewart, I give my consent.' Said the Colonel quietly, obviously amused.

'... extremely well. Excuse me?'

'I am giving my consent, sir. Just ask Julia herself and invite me to the wedding.' He said, rising and shaking Jamie's hand. Jamie's face broke into an uncertain grin.

'Thank you sir. Thank you so much.' He breathed. As he left the room, James clasped his hand and clapped him firmly on the back.

Unfortunately, as they exited the room, one of the maids was stood outside.

'Begging your pardon sir, there is a dispatch rider at the door. He wishes to talk to mister James and the Major.'

When they reached the door, James and Jamie saluted the rider.

'Begging your pardon, sir, Colonel Walters needs all officers back to Aldershot as soon as possible. Pack an overnight bag, orders are to be at HQ by seven o'clock tonight. Don't worry sir, you won't be long.'

**April 1917.**

Julia Nicholls stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She was too thin by half, her skin was duller now. Certainly any beauty she'd ever possessed was gone now. She smiled sadly and stubbed out her cigarette. There was one who'd thought her beautiful. Once. A long time ago now. No more.

This war was taking everything from everyone.

**AN: Gasp! Cliffhanger! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Another update it is!**

**Lily**

A knock on Julia's door and a quiet giggle heralded the arrival of Margaret Wilkes. Miggy was a bit younger than Julia and a lot more streetwise. The two young women came from completely different backgrounds, Julia growing up in the upper class bosom of the Home Counties in her beautiful Georgian manor, now converted to an officer's hospital, Miggy's father was a train driver and she'd grown up with seven brothers and sisters in a semi detached railway cottage in Kidderminster. Nevertheless, Miggy was Julia's best friend.

Miggy had helped Julia through some... horrible times.

'Julie?' called Miggy, through the door.

'Come in Miggs.'

She opened the door and poked her head into the tiny room. 'Ward sister's got the bit between her teeth this morning Julie! Get along sharpish or you'll cop it as well as Farrow!'

Julie quickly grabbed the too-tight blue dress and starched apron and pulled on her white cap.

As she fastened the clasp on her belt, she called Miggy back into the room 'I don't smell of fag smoke do I, Miggs?'

Miggy pulled a lock of hair from under her white cap and sniffed it slightly 'A little. No time to do anything about it now though, our shift starts in five minutes!' and she dragged Julia noisily down the tiled steps to the Nurse's social room.

So this was it. Thought Julia, staring at the room in the same despair she felt every day. This was her life now. Standing at attention in a freezing cold tiled room, wearing an itchy dress and just waiting for another day.

She supposed it was as good as one's life got, now that it had effectively ended. With one brother lying dead in France, the other missing on the water, she hadn't spoken to either of her sisters since the war began. As for the man she loved... well. The less said about that the better.

Ward Sister Gillian Barrett was a well known nasty piece of work.

She'd been a nurse before the war and when girls from all walks of life had begun volunteering at the hospital to help 'our brave boys' (and see if they could find a rich officer to marry, no doubt) she had been given the small promotion in recognition of her years of service.

Gillian didn't like Julia because she was rich and educated and therefore too 'Posh' for nursing. Equally, she didn't like Miggy, because Miggy spoke in a broad brummy accent and giggled at rude jokes. She was therefore too 'common' for nursing. Actually, Julia reflected, there was only a very slim band of nurses that met Ward Sister Gillian's requirements. And they all got extra biscuits on their tea break.

But, in fairness, she took her role very seriously and at the end of the day she was a good Ward Sister. It was just the fact that she was a total bastard that distracted those around her from her excellent qualities.

This morning her general demeanour was very little changed and she rattled off the names of the girls on duty like a drill sergeant. When she reached the name Farrow, she was told nervously that Nurse Farrow had been granted twenty four hours compassionate leave, as her young husband had died at Craiglockhart Hospital.

Nurse Barrett sniffed as if it was a pathetic excuse, before assigning each of the girls to a station for their shift. No such escape was to be had for Miggy and Julia though.

'Nurses Nicholls and Wilkes!' Gillian screeched 'You will go upstairs and get your cloaks and come back down here.'

Julia and Miggy ran up the stairs and into the dormitory

'What on earth can she want us for?' wondered Julia aloud, tying the ribbons of her cloak across her chest.

'Gawd knows.' Grumbled Miggy, trying to get a chocolate stain off the red lining 'Best just to do as we're told.'

The girls clattered back down the tiled stairs in their hobnailed boots, earned themselves a screech from Matron Johnson for being noisy and ran back into the ward where Nurse Barrett shrieked at them all over again for being slow.

'Christ, you can't bleedin' win in this place!' whispered Miggy as Julia tried to stifle her giggles.

'Well, now that you're finally here, you'd better come with me.' growled Gillian, trying to look threatening but, as Miggy put it, actually looking as though someone was doing something immensely personal to her (She didn't say that, but Julia had to ask her what she was talking about when she said what she really said.)

The girls regretted their laughter soon afterwards though. As they walked into the courtyard with Gillian, an icy wind blew around their ankles and they came face to face with a yard full of military ambulances. And young men.

Many still in their blood stained battle-dress, with burns, gaping wounds or angry red patches of skin over their faces. The nurses silently walked among their soldiers. Rattling, guttural coughs sounded every now and again, the sound of gas-poisoned lungs. Someone begging for help. Another whimpering for his mother. Could this be the army of the sons, brothers, sweethearts and husbands of so many that sailed with such high hopes? It was.

Some were crying, men groaned and screamed as they were roughly pulled from the backs of ambulances and laid on the cobbles of the courtyard. Silent tears coursed the faces of many, as they sat or lay where there was space, waiting for treatment. Or death. Worst were the men who lay silent staring at the sky or the walls of the hospital blankly. As Julia looked into the desperate faces, she realised that their eyes were milky grey and blank. Sightless.

'These are the transfers from Craiglockhart hospital.' Said Barrett quietly. 'You will help the drivers unload and you will dress their wounds. We have set up a casualty clearing station in the lobby.' And she walked away without another word.

Miggy and Julia unloaded stretchers, slopped out ambulances, calmed fears, helped doctors and propped up frightened men all morning. They missed their tea break, they missed lunch, they even missed the end of their shift and continued working through the afternoon and long into the evening.

The stretcher bearers had started off as the two nurses and the ambulance drivers. By three that afternoon it had ended up as the walking wounded, five doctors, two nurses and the ambulance drivers. It still wasn't enough.

They were shifting stretchers as quickly as the laws of physics would allow and men were being triaged by their one of the ambulance drivers. Julia and Miggy ran around finding beds, dressing wounds, shifting stretchers, curtaining off the fatalities, anything they could to make the operation move a little faster.

Just before they broke even, the last ambulance pulled up on the drive, the driver jumped out and pulled Julia aside. 'Those I've got in the back there come from a POW camp in Belgium. Some of them are real bad and well... it ain't pretty nurse. Can you send out some doctors and me and the lads'll bring them in. It's not right for a lady to see, the condition some of 'em are in like, but they needs treatment now.'

'Yes, yes certainly.' Replied the exhausted Julia.

After consultation with the Matron the two nurses set up a separate room for the ex-POWs, there were seven in all.

They were ushered out of the room as three of the men were brought in and when they went back in all three beds had red screens around them.

Julia and Miggy worked from either end, dressing and redressing, cannulising here and wiping the tears of a frightened eighteen year old there. Miggy's end had the three red screens at it, and when she came out of the last one, she ran into Julia's outstretched arms and cried quietly.

'Go to bed Miggy.' She said quietly.

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' sobbed Miggy.

'Yes. Go on.' Replied Julia, electing to treat the last young officer rather than lie alone in the dorm room with images of the dying plaguing her memory.

When Miggy had left, Julia turned to the man in the bed. He had bloody white bandages over his face and his right leg was almost a solid mass of bloodstained bandage and khaki. His chart said he'd been in Craiglockhart a while and was awaiting an operation on his injured right leg, which had suspected gangrene. She winced as she read the name Craiglockhart. The last time she'd seen it had been on a postmark. That abominable letter... she shook her head to clear the memories and glanced at the young man's name on the Patient Report Form. And froze.

Stewart. J; Major. No:/ 733890

She blinked twice and felt the panic rise, before she dismissed it as silly to be panicking over a name.

There were any number of people in the world called Stewart. It only stood to reason that some of them would have the initial J and have been promoted to Major.

Nevertheless, she began to change the bandages on his leg before the ones on his face. She scrubbed her hands raw before walking slowly over and undoing the safety pin on the bandages on his face.

As soon as she laid her hand on the bandage, one of the soldier's own came up and he laid it on top of her wrist.

'Who's there?' he rasped, sounding frightened. She took the bloodstained hand in her two hands and held it.

'My name is Julia Nicholls, I'm a nurse. Will you let me undo your bandages?'

He visibly relaxed at her voice and said 'Yes, of course. But nurse, can I have a have a drink of water please?'

She crossed to a cabinet and pulled out a glass, she helped him drink; firmly telling herself that she was definitely not avoiding taking his bandages off.

When he slumped back to the bed, she took that as the sign to begin treating. As she slowly rolled back the bloody crepe the man began to talk again

'You said your name is Julia?'

'Yes.'

'I knew a Julia. A long time ago now.'

'Oh.'

'I stayed with her family before the war. Fell in love, I suppose. God she was beautiful. I asked her to marry me. But after...' the bandages on his forehead fell away to reveal a ragged, bleeding gash over his left eye. She didn't expect it, but his eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes and _oh god_ they were the silvery blue eyes that she had known so well, and the shorn gingery-brown hair, clotted with blood and speckled with grey now.

She wanted to move so that he couldn't see her, but she couldn't. She just watched as the mist slowly cleared from his eyes and he looked directly at her.

'Julie?' he whispered, squinting at her, and then louder 'Julie!'

He lifted a shaking hand to her face and ran his fingers down her cheek. 'Is it really you?'

'Yes.' She said, surprised at how strong her voice sounded. Her face twisted in bitterness. 'So what made you run away Jamie?'

He looked up at her, confused. 'What?'

She shook her head 'You know, Jamie. So what happened? Did you find some French tart to do all the things I wouldn't? Or did you change your mind and decide you didn't want a clever girl after all?' she laughed mirthlessly. 'I know! The letter I got was in a woman's handwriting! Did you find some poor Canadian girl at Craiglockhart to fill up the place that was for me?'

The sadness in his eyes was pitiful to see. 'Oh Julie, it was nothing like that, believe me...'

'You know what the worst thing is?' she asked, almost hysterical 'I already knew James was dead, we'd already been told that, but I didn't know about you. I worried for you for nearly a year while I was on a casualty clearing station in France. And then the first word I get that you are alive is that letter, that was the week Edward's ship went down...' she covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

She felt herself being pulled into his arms and almost, _almost _relaxed back into them like she had when she was nineteen and didn't know what wars did to people. A door slammed a little way away, frightening them apart.

'Don't Jamie.' She said wearily. 'Don't get my hopes up like you did before.'

'Julia, please...' he said, looking at her with pleading in his eyes.

'Don't. Now I'm going to redo your bandages and give you another drink of water and we will part as friends.'

She did bandage him up again, gently, her hands still aware of what she felt for this man, although she would have dearly loved to yank the length of cotton tight.

As she turned to go, she felt Jamie grope for her hand and grasp it firmly. 'I hope we can be friends Julia. I've missed you.'

She smiled sadly and leant down to kiss his cheek, like she did every other frightened soldier. 'Goodnight Jamie.'

**AN: Awwww. It's not the end though folks! Tune in later for some more! Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: all right then you cheeky scamps, ANOTHER 2 part update.**

**Lily**

As she lay in her narrow little bed that night, Julia thought of Jamie and what he'd been like before. It had been wonderful when he'd asked her to marry him. Both he and James had just gotten back from Aldershot, James pleased as anything because he'd just been promoted to Captain and Jamie tired and stressed because he'd been told something that he'd known for a long time.

Immediately after he'd dropped his overnight back in the hall, he'd asked if Julia would be allowed to come riding with him. She'd been surprised, certainly, but she'd agreed and her sisters had dragged her upstairs to get her dressed in another of Helena's Indian dresses, all the while twittering about how they'd never expected her to be married at all. She smiled in the dark. Upon reflection, Helena and Victoria had certainly known what he was going to ask. James or father had probably told them.

She'd gone riding with him anyway and they'd gotten just out of sight of the house, when he'd pulled up both their horses, and gotten down on one knee. She'd felt a little foolish sitting up on her horse while he was down there on the ground, so she'd told him to get up. He'd laughed and handed her down off her horse, and then he'd just asked her. She hadn't been able to respond at first, she was laughing far too hard. But then she'd said yes and he'd pulled her into a kiss. When they broke away from each other, Jamie had continued to hold her tight, and a shadow had fallen across his face as he said 'There's a war coming Julie. Will you wait for me?'

She'd never forgotten the look on his face. Or the words. But as it turned out, he'd been unable to wait for her.

He'd gone away two days after he proposed, but he'd written to her every day for six months. Then silence for a few weeks. It was around that time that they'd got the telegram about James. She'd worried for nearly a year about Jamie, she heard nothing from him and nothing about him but she did know that he'd been with her brother when James had died.

And in the same week that the HMS Trincomalee sank, taking all hands, including Engineering Officer Edward Nicholls, with her, Julia had received a letter from Craiglockhart hospital, telling her that Major Stewart was alive but badly injured. The next letter she'd got had been the one telling her that Jamie couldn't marry her.

She sighed quietly at the excitement she'd felt at receiving a letter from Jamie.

How very wrong she had been.

For four days now, Julia had managed to avoid Jamie. She was working in what had become known as 'the Belgian's Ward', so it was fairly hard, but he was a lower need casualty and she generally had enough fags to bribe another nurse to deal with him, when the matter arose anyway.

Oh she was civil of course. Her upbringing would dictate nothing else. She would smile at him if she saw him looking at her and she spoke to him when she was forced to, but she generally didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to her.

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to talk _about_ her. Oh no. She had overheard a conversation between him and Miggy a few days ago, that had started off innocently and ended up infuriating her.

'Does everyone around here call Nurse Nicholls, Julie?' she'd heard the innocently worded little question.

'Oh yes.' Her friend had replied. 'It's easier than Lady Julia.' And they'd laughed together. Strangely that had sent a pang of longing through Julia that did not have permission to be there.

'But even people who don't know her very well? The Doctors, everyone?'

'Oh yes. I mean, my name's Margaret and I'm called Miggy by most people. Do you have an objection to the name Julie?'

'No, no.' He said amiably, as she walked across and she _knew,_ she just_ knew_ the next comment was directed at her. 'It's just at one time, that nickname was special to me, that's all.'

That night, Miggy came into Julia's room after her shift, pulled off her white cap and held it dramatically to her heart as she collapsed on her friend's bed.

'Oh, how I wish a handsome officer would fall for me, a demure, quiet little nurse and take me away from my poor, poverty-stricken hometown.' She sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead.

'What, Kidderminster?' asked Julia absently, as she ironed her best uniform.

'Poverty-stricken hometown.' Insisted Miggy. 'I am most in love with Major Stewart.'

Julia dropped the pristinely ironed white dress 'Are you?' she asked shakily.

'Mm, a little. I prefer Captain Lawrence from the RFC. Anyway, it wouldn't matter if I was madly in love with him. _He's _very much in love with you Julie.'

Julia gave a strained laugh 'No he's not, Miggy.'

'Yes he is Julie and you know it!' Miggy cried, sitting upright on Julie's bed. 'He keeps looking at you. Like a kicked spaniel he is! And he's been pumping all the other Nurses for information about you!'

'Oh for...'

'AND when I was on nights Friday he kept saying 'Oh Julie, My love, oh Julie.' In his sleep!'

'Miggy there are any number of Julie's around...'

'Not Julie Nicholls's there aren't.'

Silence 'What?'

'He said 'Oh Miss Nicholls. Julie, I love you!' see I told you he was head over heels.'

Silence 'Really?'

'Yes! He's your sweetheart isn't he?'

'My what?'

'Your sweetheart! Listen, it's going 'round all the Nurses that you had a man in the cavalry and he wrote you from Craig that he was madly in love with you and all but he was being sent on a suicidal mission so he'd come and find you if he survived! Dead romantic, like.'

'That's not true Miggy.'

'Really?' she sounded disappointed

'No of course not! I did get a letter from Craig but it was nothing like that. Here, you can read it if you want.'

Julia reached under her bed and pulled out a box. From it she took out a letter in an envelope and handed it to Miggy, who smoothed it out and began to read.

'Miss Julia Nicholls,

I regret, due to unforeseen circumstances, I must retract my offer of marriage. I apologise for the pain I caused and continue to cause you and will reimburse any expense.

Yours Faithfully

Maj. J. D. Stewart. MC. D.S.O'

Partly Miggy was horrified that her friend had been turned down in such unkind circumstances. Partly it was because the note was so completely unromantic.

'I mean he could at least have had the decency to tell you of his obviously passionate and undying love for you.' She said sympathetically as she put an arm around Julia's shoulders.

'I didn't mind, you know.' Said Julia miserably. 'I never believed that anyone would ever really love me.'

Miggy gave her a one armed hug. 'Oh Julie. There's always someone for everyone.'

Julia smiled sadly 'I don't think so Miggy. But thank you.'

'Nurse Nicholls! Nicholls!' Gillian Barrett's voice boomed from the corridor. Miggy dived under Julia's bed as Julia opened the door.

'Yes sister?'

'Ah, there you are. Put your uniform on girl, I know you're off duty but it can't be helped. There is a young soldier just come out of surgery who has had a rather more major operation than was hoped. Please go and sit with him to ease the shock when he wakes up.'

'Certainly sister.'

Julia closed the door, whispered 'Close your eyes Miggy!' and went through the contortions of getting her dress off and her uniform back on in the tiny room.

When she opened the door again Gillian said 'Bring your cloak girl, it's chilly out there!' Her cloak retrieved and tied in place, Julia quickly followed the sister to the recovery room and sat down on the hard wooden chair by the side of the bed. She always needed to prepare herself for the sights that came out of surgery.

A gurney was wheeled in the other end of the room by two orderlies. The moved to pick up the sleeping man, as his head lolled against the orderly's shoulder Julia saw that the part of his face not covered by bandages was icing sugar white. Suddenly one of the orderlies noticed her.

'Give us a hand nurse.'

She helped them manoeuvre the man onto the bed and saw to her horror, as she moved to pick up one of his legs, that it was gone from the knee down.

Then she saw ginger hair against the stark white pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

'Oh no...' she said quietly.

'You know him nurse?' asked one of the orderlies curiously.

'I was... I worked... I worked on his ward.' She said faintly.

As the two men packed up and wandered out, Julia started changing the dressing on his forehead to give herself something to do.

Just as she had gotten the pad off the nasty gash, the surgeon and his assistant walked out of theatre. Julia wandered over, she and Dr Decker were friends of old.

'Poor bugger.' He said, looking at the sleeping Jamie. 'We tried to save his leg. Wasn't to be I'm afraid, once the infection gets into the bone there's no stopping it. He lost a lot of blood in theatre, he'll be groggy when he wakes up, I'm not sure he'll live through frankly... I say Julie, are you alright?'

'Yes, yes I'm fine...'

'You're nearly as white as him...'

'I'm fine.'

'Alright well, just look after him right? Call me or Dr Stevens if you think he needs cannulising.'

'Yes Doctor.'

Dr Decker bent over Jamie, inspecting the cut on his forehead 'Leave this cut open tonight Nurse. Need to let it breathe.'

'Yes Doctor.' He looked at her strangely and wandered out.

She sighed and crossed over to the bed. Jamie's eyes were still tight shut, and his breathing was laboured. She pushed a hand through his hair. 'Oh Jamie.' She sighed.

When she couldn't stand it anymore, she pulled back the sheet on his right side. She'd been wrong before. His leg didn't end at the knee, but slightly below. It was wrapped in a ball of gauze and cotton bandage.

Suddenly, she felt him stir. She dropped the sheet and scuttled back to the chair. He groaned slightly and opened misty eyes 'Ju-lie?' he slurred, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Yes Jamie. I'm here.' She said grasping his hand. He looked at her in confusion and she recognised the slightly delirious sheen on his eyes. 'Where's Julie?' he asked seriously.

'She's not here Jamie. She'll be back soon.'

He settled back down onto the pillow and then said 'I loved Julie, you know.'

She closed her eyes and sighed 'I know Jamie.'

'I still do. I love Julie Nicholls.' He looked extremely proud of himself for saying it.

'No you don't Jamie. You wrote Julie a letter, do you remember? From Craiglockhart.'

'Ah! Aaaah!' he said wagging his finger unsteadily at her 'Said I couldn't marry her. Not never said didn't love her.'

It was true. Nothing in the letter had said he didn't love her. Suddenly a little spark of hope lit inside Julia.

'Why can't you marry Julie?'

'Doctor says my leg has to come off. Who'd marry a man with one leg? An, an, and I killed her brother. With my orders and my stupidididity.'

'Jamie, I...'

'Nobody'll ever marry me now...' he said glumly.

'But...'

'So I told her I couldn' ,see? Save her from taking care of me all her life.'

Tears sprang into Julia's eyes. And she'd been so horrible to him...

'I'm going to sleep now Nurse.' He said, patting her hand unsteadily. 'Don't tell Julie. Promise me Nurse?'

'I won't tell Julie.' She whispered

'Good.' A little while later she heard 'Nurse?'

'Yes Jamie?'

'Does she love me back?'

She sat in silence for a while, before running her fingers through his hair and saying 'Shhh. Go to sleep Jamie.'

It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and became slow and deep. She put her head in her hands and cried.

**AN: I know it's taken a turn down the angsty line but... Good? Not?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: so hey guys! This is probably going to be the slowest I've ever typed as I am now learning to touch type. Enjoy**

**Lily.**

It was just three days after this that Julia decided she hated being a nurse.

Oh, she loved caring for the hurting soldiers and feeling like she was helping instead of giving endless charity tea parties like her sisters.

But she hated the endless rules and regulations. She hated having to sleep alone in a tiny dorm room. And she being kept away from the man she loved.

It had all started the night after Jamie's operation. She'd been alone on night duty that night in a general ward; all the ex-POWs had been moved into general wards because they needed the space. There were only three men left from that group anyway. Walking back to her desk after giving one of the sleeping men a dose of morphine, she heard someone call for a nurse softly.

She carefully walked through the beds to the place the voice had come from. It was him. He was pretending to be asleep, his eyes screwed up slightly. She moved the piece of bandage from in front of his eyes and whispered to him to wake up.

He opened his eyes and she saw a smile flash across his face before he casually said 'Oh. It's you, then.'

'Yes it's me. Are you alright? You called for a nurse.'

'Yes I'm fine... I just wondered... I can't sleep, you see. I wondered if there was anything you could give me.'

'No, I'm sorry. I'd have to get a doctor.'

'Well don't bother then.'

They sat in embarrassed silence for a while. Julia started to pick at her nails.

'Don't do that Julie.' He sighed, catching her wrist.

'You sound like my sister!' she snapped, and then, by way of apology, she said 'How is your leg?'

He made a face and said 'Non-existent?' and she laughed quietly at the black humour. 'It's alright, I suppose. I get twinges in it and the pain relief doesn't do much.'

As Julia got up to check his drip, she finally plucked up the courage to say what she needed to.

'Jamie, yesterday when you came round from your anaesthetic, I asked you about the letter you sent me. You said that you still loved me but you knew you'd have to have your leg off and you didn't think I'd love you.'

Jamie looked at her, his eyes wide and filled with terror 'Oh Julie, I'm so sorry...'

'No, let me finish. If it's true, then I suppose I ought to tell you that I still love you too.'

There was silence for a minute before a hope filled little voice said 'Really?'

'Yes I do. I love you Jamie!' she said, shakily. She began to laugh as he threw his arms around her waist.

He sat up in bed and pulled her down to sit opposite him. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks and the tip of her nose while he waited for her to stop laughing.

When she eventually did stop, he pulled her forward into his arms and kissed her lips. He kissed her like he had when the both thought they were going to get married and she let it happen. She wound her arms around his neck, like she'd never had the courage to do before and ran her fingers into the hair at the back.

Eventually, she felt him pull her forward, her head hit his pillow and his hands began to pull at her apron strings. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the corridor outside and a door slammed nearby. She pushed him away and sprang up off the bed, retying her apron and snatching up the blood pack she'd brought with her.

Jamie lay back and closed his eyes. He heard the footsteps stop outside the door and the light snap on, causing groaning and cries of 'Give it a rest nurse!' amongst the amassed soldiers.

'Are you alright Nurse?' he heard from the door.

'Yes Matron.' Replied Julia calmly from somewhere near his ear.

'Good heavens Child, what are you doing over there?'

'Changing this man's blood pack Matron.'

'Oh yes. Very good. Carry on Nurse Nicholls.'

As Jamie heard the footsteps carry on down the corridor, he heard the swish of Julia's skirts and then his mattress dipped as she flopped back onto it.

'Christ Jamie!' she said, her head in her hands 'Don't do that to me again!'

He laughed, and pulled her into another kiss.

The next day, it rained. Julia knew. She was there.

It had been a fine spring day, early in the morning, so all the walking wounded and convalescing men, along with the hospital's washing, were put out in the courtyard out the back. The minimum of people were needed to keep an eye on them, so those that were off duty, surplus to requirements or lazy gathered in the nurse's social room for tea, biscuits and a general break.

Unfortunately, about an hour later, when everyone was comfortable, the heavens opened. Every single member of the hospital staff ran outside to help the men in and get them back into their beds. That was, until the nurses remembered their linen. The laundresses were somewhat preoccupied with getting sheets and bandages in, so it was left to shrieking nurses and men hopping around on crutches to save the battledress and the nurse's best uniforms.

It was about that time that a great deal of girls decided they hated being nurses.

Julia and the other girls trudged heavily up the stairs. Just as Julia had gotten her soaking dress and apron off and was staring sadly at her watch, wondering if it'd ever work again, someone knocked on her door.

'Julie? Julie Nicholls?' called a male voice.

'Yes?' she called back.

'Matron says she wants to see you in her office.'

'I just need to get...'

'She says now, Julie.'

Julia sighed and tied a clean apron on over her wet dress. She ran through the hospital to the matron's office, dripping all the way. She knocked damply on the door.

'Come in, Nurse Nicholls.'

Julia opened the door and squelched inside. Matron looked at the soaking girl in front of her and said 'Good heavens, what happened to you girl?'

'Um, the rain...'

'Ah. I quite see. Please sit down, nurse Nicholls.' The matron sat down at her desk, sister Barrett stood behind her. Both looked grave.

'Um, am I in trouble Matron?'

The matron and sister shared a look. Matron sighed.

'Nurse Nicholls, are you familiar with Major Jamie Stewart, of the Princess of Wales Yeomanry?'

'Yes Matron.' She replied dubiously.

'How familiar?'

'I... um... he was friends with my brother...'

'Is that all Nurse?' asked the matron suspiciously.

'We... we were... engaged for a little while...' Julia whispered, looking at her hands in her lap.

'Really?'

'Yes, sister.' She said, looking at Barrett, who was wearing an expression of utter confusion. 'I'm sorry Matron, I don't understand what this has to do with the hospital...'

'Did you know that the young man in question had gone into surgery again this morning?'

'No, I...'

'And were you aware that he asked for you after he woke up from the anaesthetic?'

Julia stayed silent, looking into her lap.

'In fact, Nurse Nicholls, he asked for his 'Darling Julia.' I hope you are aware of the implications of this.'

'Yes matron.' She whispered.

The matron sighed again 'Nurse Nicholls. You may know this young man from previous, encounters, but when you are at work, there is no Julia. Only Nurse Nicholls.'

'Yes Matron.'

'We must consider your... relationship with this man, of course. We will put the matter up for review and we may be forced to ask for your transfer to another hospital.'

'Yes Matron.' She whispered again.

'Very well, you are dismissed Nurse. And you sister Barrett.'

Julia stood and walked out of the office. As she was about to turn a corner, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'I'll be watching you, girl.' Growled Sister Barrett 'I always said you was too posh for this game. And now it looks like you've ruined it yourself. One toe over the line girl, and you're out of here. You'll never see your man again.'

She stalked off down the corridor. Julia dropped her head into her hands and leant against the wall. She stood there for a while, until she heard voices and footsteps getting closer, when she stumbled up the stairs to Miggy's room.

When Miggy opened the door, Julia couldn't face it anymore. She covered her mouth with her hand and started crying. Miggy threw her arms around Julia and said, 'Oh Lovie, come here!'

Julia ran quietly through one of the wards. It wasn't her night to be on D ward, she'd swapped her next week's duty with another of the nurses in return for two fags. Soon, she reached the bed she was looking for.

'Jamie! Jamie wake up!'

He rolled over and rubbed his eyes 'What is it Julie?'

'Jamie if they find out about us, I'll be transferred to another hospital and I...'

'Julie, Julie!' he said, grabbing her shoulders 'Slower and less high pitched please.'

She told him again, slower and less high pitched.

'Julie shh...' he said soothingly, pulling her into a hug 'It'll be alright, you'll see...'

Suddenly, the light snapped on. Julia froze in his arms.

'Nurse Nicholls?' said the voice of the Matron.

'Yes Matron?' Julia squeaked.

'Can you explain this situation?'

Julia pulled away from Jamie's arms. 'No Matron.'

'Then come with me please Nurse.' Julia got up off the bed. As she went, she felt Jamie's hand grab hers. He squeezed it and smiled worriedly at her. She forced a smile back. And followed the matron.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: review! Review now! Now I tell you!**

**Follow me on twitter horton_rachael**

**Lily**

For the second time that day Julia Nicholls found herself in the Matron's cavernous office staring at her boots through her entwined fingers. She wasn't afraid. She'd resolved that she was almost certainly getting thrown out anyway, so she might as well be cheeky and have bit of fun.

There was total silence except the tick of the watch pinned to her chest.

'I trust you remember what I said to you earlier Lady Nicholls?' the Matron intoned in a voice like January frost. Julia picked at her nails and shuffled her feet to give herself the appearance of nerves. _Lady,_ she suddenly thought _Not Nurse..._

'Yes Matron.'

'And yet you still offer no reasonable explanation for your disgraceful behaviour?'

'No Matron.'

'You remember the oath you took upon becoming a nurse and the contract you signed upon being employed into this hospital?'

'Yes Matron.'

'The how many times am I going to have to warn you, you foolish girl!' Cried the Matron, springing up from behind her desk and fixing Julia with a death glare.

Julia was taken aback by the Matron's fury, she reeled back slightly in shock. 'I... I wasn't thinking I suppose...' she mumbled pathetically.

'Clearly Not!' the Matron snapped. 'You have seriously jeopardized your position at this hospital, destroyed any trust we may have placed in you and damaged your nursing career as a whole.'

'But Matron...' She said realising that she might actually be able to cling onto her job.

'Obviously the hospital cannot condone such behaviour, and as an employee of the hospital I must take the responsibility...'

'Matron I need to explain...'

'I must say you are extremely lucky that...'

'Please Matron!' Julia cried hysterically, the thought of being separated from Jamie suddenly occurring to her. She was desperately trying to keep the wobble from her voice and the tears from her eyes, at the knowledge that she had blown her chance at happiness. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore and dissolved into tears over the Matron's desk. The Matron rolled her eyes, but her face softened and she handed Julia a handkerchief. 'Lady Nicholls,' she said sternly 'You are extremely lucky it was I who discovered you and not sister Barrett.'

There was silence in the office, apart from Julia's stilted sobs.

'But... you were calling me Lady Nicholls instead of Nurse...'

The Matron struggled to hold in a smile 'You are off duty, Lady Nicholls.'

'But...'

The Matron sighed in annoyance 'You have made an extremely foolish mistake, Lady Nicholls...'

'I know, I shouldn't have gone to see Jamie...'

She sighed 'Lady Nicholls, you are not _listening!_ You went to see your young man when I had forbidden you to, which was foolish, but most foolish of all you _allowed yourself to get caught!_'

Julia paused 'I'm sorry, I don't understand.' She said with aristocratic dignity.

The Matron gave a slightly vulgar smirk and lowered her voice conspiratorially. 'Lady Nicholls, are you really as convinced as the other Nurses that I know nothing of what goes on in this hospital?'

Julia thought and suddenly light dawned 'Oh I see. I'm not the first.'

The Matron gave the ghost of a smile. 'Quite. Not even the first this week. Every woman in this place has a soldier or two on the go at any one time.' She grinned 'Even better, our young men are officers. Wealthy, well connected war heroes? It's every young nurse's dream. Some of them get caught in considerably more compromising positions than you my Lady. You are tame, quite frankly.'

'Ah' said Julia, ignoring the slight annoyance the comment brought. 'And you let them stay on because they reminded you of yourself, yes?'

The Matron blushed 'Not exactly Nurse.' She said haughtily. 'There are boundaries. I've sent girls home before now.'

Julia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 'Matron...'

She raised her eyebrows 'Am I going to send you home?'

'...Yes.'

She gave the ghost of a smile again 'No lady Nicholls.' She said serenely. Julia breathed out 'As I said, a good deal of nurses have been found in far more compromising situations. You and your young man both seem to be dignified and you seem to be keeping this affair discreet. I see no problem with its continuation. He is very much in love with you.' The Matron added matter of factly.

Julia smiled and blushed, but she'd given up denying it now 'Yes. He is.'

The Matron smiled indulgently and adopted a faraway look, twisting the wedding ring on her finger. 'For now Nurse, my advice is to be careful. There are those that don't have the same level of tolerance as I. I shan't be able to save again, do you understand?'

'Yes Matron.'

'I have asked Nurse Wilkes to cover your night shift. Please go to your room, to stop rumour if nothing else.'

'I don't...'

'If anything of tonight gets out, all soldiers gossip, girl, you can truthfully say you were in your room. Sister Barrett has been informed that you have been taken suddenly ill by the way, as have the rest of the nurses.'

'Thank you Matron.' Said Julia, Surprised at the Matron's kindness and relieved she wouldn't have to explain away her absence.

As she turned the handle on the door, the Matron called her back.

'What ward is your young man in Lady Nicholls?'

'Ward D Matron. Bed fifteen. May I ask why?'

'I'll need to speak to him about the events of tonight of course.' She said, casually 'And I'd like to speak to him about some... other things.' She had a slight smile on her face and a determined glint in her eyes. 'You are dismissed Nurse.'

Julia leant against the wall outside the office and put her head in her shaking hands, for the second time that day. Only this time, her shoulders shook with laughter, rather than tears.

**AN: Now *stern face* I did not get any reviews for the last chapter. I am disappointed. Please review this chapter and I will give you all love and also cookies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So, I have had a review that highlighted that I have been neglecting James as a character. Largely this is because he is dead of course, but I agree with Horsesofshadowandnight and I believe that both my (living) characters owe him a debt of gratitude. So this chapter was born.**

**Lily**

Being in hospital was probably the most boring time of his life, Jamie decided. It was monotonous, everything was the same, day in, day out. He'd not been out of bed in nearly two months, apart from the ambulance ride down from Craiglockhart. And that hadn't been a lot of fun.

He was pulled from his misery by Julia arriving at the foot of his bed in her red-lined cape looking distracted. He looked at her expectantly for a couple of minutes before deciding to gently snap her out of it. 'Hello.' He said awkwardly.

'Hello...' she replied vaguely, before taking a deep breath and saying 'It's my birthday today. I'm twenty two.' Jamie smiled at the seemingly pointless information. 'Happy birthday, Julia.'

She took a deep breath and fidgeted a little 'I've got the morning off.'

'Are you saying goodbye?'

'No, I've... I've got permission to take you out with me. I have to escorted you at all times, but... if you want to come out... you're free to.'

He stared at her, unable to believe what she was telling him. 'Really?'

'Yes. I... want you to come... back with me.' she said nervously 'Will you?' he almost jumped out of bed at the chance.

With a little help he managed to get into his uniform and onto his crutches, twenty minutes later, he was sat on a mounting block in the ambulance yard, while Julia negotiated a lift to Hampshire with a driver and soon enough he was being handed into the cab, while Julia clambered into the back along with the four men to be transferred.

When they reached the house an hour later, Jamie was shocked at how much it had changed. It, like the girl's school he was currently housed in, had been completely gutted by the military. The gravel drive had been ploughed up by ambulance wheels, all the trees along side had been felled and the stone work was chipped and scraped in places.

Inside, all the furniture was gone and even the silk wallpaper had been painted over with the clinical white that seemed to be a feature in all the hospitals. He limped through the wards and sad, empty rooms as Julia helped move casualties in.

He was surprised again as they walked through the village, her hand on his arm.

Before the war, it had been a colourful, lively place and full of people. Back then, when they saw Julia or James or any of the family, they'd bob a curtsy or touch their caps as a show of respect. But now there were too many young women wearing black, too many lines on their faces, too many young men like him, broken beyond repair, staring silently into the road. They brushed past young couple without a second glance.

'It's like they don't see you...' he muttered to Julia, looking back at a woman in black, carrying a squawking baby.

Julia smiled wryly. 'They see me alright. I was nineteen when I left. I dare say I have changed to some extent.'

He looked up to deny her, and then he looked at her. Really looked at her. He saw her white, careworn face and the calluses on her hands. Rather than sparkling mischievously like they had done when he met her, her eyes now mirrored the despair of a nation. She looked older than her twenty two years, much older. And with a quality to the false age that made him want to hold her and stop the world's horrors ever touching her. He settled for taking her hand off his arm and holding it.

He smiled at his perception of her, all too aware of the premature grey in his hair and the lines on his face. No one would believe he was only twenty five. What a pair they made.

'We're here.' She said, softly.

'Here' turned out to be the small church at the end of the village. He swung himself through the narrow gate into the graveyard; Julia pulled up the edge of her skirt and knelt at the hedge, pulling up a few daffodils. When she straightened up the bright yellow looked strange against the clinical tones of her uniform.

Jamie, suddenly aware of where he was, pulled off his hat and followed as she walked a little further into the yard.

He almost knew what it was going to be before he saw it. Three rows of nine white marble gravestones, standing a little way separate from the other graves. At least three looked fresh. Jamie bowed his head and closed his eyes. He had been so close to being just a tin hat and a slab of white marbles.

Julia stopped in front of what looked like one of the oldest graves. Her face was blank as she laid the little posy on the ground in front of the grave.

Jamie limped quietly up behind her and touched her shoulder.

'It's James.' She said, quietly.

He nodded 'I know.'

They stood in silence for a little while. An icy wind blew through the graveyard, and Jamie put one arm around her shoulders to try and keep her warm.

'It's not James.' She said, shaking her head. 'I don't know where he died I just... he should be remembered. He deserves it.' She sniffed and the tears broke into her voice 'He shouldn't have died. They promised him that it'd be over by Christmas.' She gave a quiet sob 'They lied to him! They told him that he was fighting with god on his side... and now he's dead in a French field... and the last thing I said to him was that I hated him...' she covered her eyes with her hands and dropped to her knees in front of the grave.

Jamie carefully slid himself to the floor, dropping his crutch, lowering himself onto the grass beside her, blinking shocked tears from his own eyes.

'...Julie, I gave them the orders to charge... I have so many men's blood on my hands... I have James' blood on my hands...' rather than the revulsion and rejection that he'd expected, he felt Julia's hand slide into his own.

Neither knew how long they sat there, in shared misery. Staring at the slabs of white marble, the uniformed soldier and the red-caped nurse sat together on wet grass and paid their respects to James, and to many, while staring at just one grave.

Eventually, Julia leaned forward and let her fingers ghost down the letters on the rough marble.

'I am sorry James. I didn't tell you that enough before... before the war. I miss you James...' her voice was thick with tears as she stood and shook out her skirts, retreating to a safe distance. Jamie shifted a little, dragging himself over the grass to look directly at the grave.

'James, I'm... I'm not going to say I'm sorry, Jim. It won't bring you back. Nothing will... I just... I feel like I've got your blood on my hands Jim... You gave me so much. You were kind to me when nobody else was and... and I lead you to your death in return... I... God, if... if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have anything, not even Julie. For that I thank you... Jim, I can't tell you what you did for me, so just... thank you. For everything.'

Jamie dragged himself upright and stood to attention before the grave. He felt in his pocket and brought out his spare regimental cap badge, laying it on the grave before his friend. He raised his right hand to his forehead, pulling off a textbook salute for his friend. For the last time.

He found Julia stood in front of the small altar inside the church, running her fingers over the names of her ancestors that were carved into the stone altar.

Jamie limped painfully up the aisle and stood beside her. 'When I was little,' started Julia dreamily 'I used to ask my father if I'd ever have my name on this altar. He always used to say he hoped he'd never live to see it. Seeing James and Edward's names up here broke his heart. I think it killed him.' She turned away and walked back down the aisle, giving Jamie a slightly bitter smile.

'We would have been married in this church.'

Jamie shifted on his crutch, and Julia, mistaking this sign for pain or fatigue, helped him sit in one of the carved wooden pews. As she straightened up, he caught her hand and said 'We still could.'

She smiled in confusion 'We still could what?'

He turned over her left hand and kissed the knuckles, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles as his eyes met hers. 'We could still marry in this church. Say you'll marry me Julie. Again.'

**AN: so, that's a shit cliff hanger cos you all know what she's going to say, but I'm quite pleased with this chapter. Please review and tell me if you agree or not! I love you all. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I apologise for the long wait. A levels are eating my life.**

**Please review.**

**Lily**

Julia paused. Staring up at Jamie and the hope in his eyes. She looked back at the altar and at her brothers' and father's names in the stone.

'Yes.' She whispered, looking at James' name.

**3 months later**

'It's over! They're coming home!'

Every person in the hospital turned and stared as the young nurse ran into the ward, waving the newspaper like a flag over her head.

'Let me see that, you foolish girl!' ordered Sister Barrett, striding over and snatching the paper from the excited girl's grasp. She scanned it quickly, before slapping against Dr Decker's chest and running down the corridor. The newspaper did the rounds of the ward twice before it fell into the hands of Julia and Miggy.

The girls nearly tore the paper open and read the headline. 'Armistice on the Eleventh of November.'

'Oh God.' Said Miggy, laughing shakily 'It's really true Julie. It's true, they're coming home!'

Julia and Miggy threw their arms around each other, giggling hard through their tears.

'Go on Julie!' whispered Miggy 'Take it and tell Jamie.' She took both Julia's hands in hers, looking around at the celebrating crowd around them 'Go. Nobody will notice.'

Julia squeezed her hands, took the newspaper and slipped into the corridor. She arrived panting in the ambulance yard.

'Ken!' she shouted, spotting one of the drivers she knew well 'Can you take me to the convalescent home in Basingstoke?'

When they eventually pulled up outside her childhood home, Julia jumped out before the truck fully stopped moving and ran straight in the front door.

She eventually skidded to a halt outside his room and burst straight in, not even bothering to knock.

Jamie looked up from his chair by the window in surprised to see his panting, sweating nurse standing in his doorway. He hadn't seen her for a month and couldn't exactly say she looked radiant.

'Good God are you alright Julie?' he asked, swinging himself up onto his crutches.

She nodded and pushed him back into his chair. 'Have you seen the papers this morning?' she asked casually.

'No, I haven't seen a paper for...'

'It's over Jamie.'

'...What's over?' he asked panic flashing in his eyes.

'The war. It's over Jamie, they're coming home.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his onto her waist. She leaned forward and rested her cheek on his head. 'And we can be married?' she said hopefully.

He took hold of her chin and kissed her slightly. 'We will be married.' He said back, pulling her close.

Julia looked out of the small window. They had won. James' death and so many others had not been in vain. She didn't have work in the hospital anymore, and Jamie didn't have to stay in this prison. And it was a prison by another name. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she rested her head on Jamie's shoulder and sighed. It was over.

Miggy pushed a pin into Julia's shoulder and tutted 'Hold still!'

'Sorry.' Julia muttered, shifting slightly on the stool she stood on.

'Honestly Julie, I don't remember you being this shifty since that night shift when the Americans came in!'

They both giggled at the memory and Miggy slapped her wrist, sticking the last pin into the strip of satin at her waist. 'That's it.' Said Miggy 'You're done. I have to say Julie, I've done a right good job on that dress.' She said appraisingly.

Julie rolled her eyes as Miggy pinned the veil to the back of her head 'Normal people say 'You look beautiful Julia, I have never seen you look so wonderful as today, your wedding day.''

'Yes Julie. But normal people don't make their best friend's wedding dress for no wages.' She replied

Julia sniffed teasingly 'You should be grateful. I gave you something to do while we wait for little one.'

'Well.' Said Miggy grudgingly, rubbing her belly 'I can't deny you that.'

Julia stepped off the stool and shook out her skirts. Miggy arranged her train as she craned her neck to look at herself in the mirror. Miggy had done a good job, she had to admit. It was the latest pattern from London, a gift from her sister, with a long train and a loose back with a belt around her waist. Made of plain cream silk with Nottingham lace around the edges of the skirt.

'Ready?' asked Miggy, taking Julia's hand, just as Julia had the previous year at her wedding.

'Have you got my gloves?' she asked, picking at her nails and earning herself a slap from Miggy. 'Yes. I'm ready.'

Julia arrived at the church five minutes later in James' old Daimler. She had insisted on it. As she and Miggy stood in the chancel waiting for the organist to start up, she was surprised to see so many people in the church. Almost the entire village had turned out for her wedding. She didn't remember any of the villagers at either of her sister's weddings. Neither Victoria nor Helena was in attendance. She was less surprised than disappointed.

And then, the organ started up, and Mrs Lacey from the village who'd brought her into the world was crying. She walked up the aisle and stood beside Jamie, who was stood up tall and beaming on his crutches, in his old uniform.

All too soon he was facing her, pushing her veil back and repeating his vows. He promised to love her forever and keep her safe... she promised to honour and obey him, her ears turned pink as she heard a few good natured giggles from the congregation... and then the awful solemnity of 'til death do us part'... before he slipped the loop of gold onto her ring finger.

And their kiss lasted a long time. She smiled into his lips. James had been right. She really never should have doubted him.

**AN: So that's it! I have an epilogue that I can publish if you want but drop me a review and let me know! It's my birthday Sunday. I will take reviews in lieu of presents from my much beloved readers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I've had a few requests for the epilogue so here it is!**

**This unfortunately will be the last chapter unless anyone has some scheme for me to continue it in some fashion.**

**Lily**

**11 November 1919**

Jamie Stewart sat outside his young wife's doorway biting his nails. He'd tried pacing but had to stop when his crutches began to give him blisters. Every time someone came out of Julia's room he looked up sharply, with fear in his eyes. It had begun to drive the midwife mad.

Speak of the devil, the midwife suddenly exited the room, the door slamming slightly behind her. Jamie's attention was immediately captured.

'Everything alright?' he asked sharply, picking at the rough edges on his nails.

'Yes, yes fine. Lady Stewart is fine...' She said looking distracted 'I just need to... I need to call the doctor.'

Jamie was up on his crutches and barring her way quick as lightning 'A doctor? For a childbirth?'

'Y-yes.'

His forehead creased in fear 'Tell me what's wrong with Jul- Lady Stewart. You don't normally call a doctor for a childbirth, please tell me what's gone wrong.'

'It's nothing sir, now please let me get to the kitchen!' The midwife hurried off. Jamie watched her go before slumping against the wall and burying his head in his hands.

An hour later, Jamie's nails were nonexistent and the blisters from his crutches had started to bleed. He'd retired to the drawing room after torturing himself for twenty minutes, listening to his wife's screams through the locked door. Finally the doctor walked through the door. Jamie wordlessly handed him a large scotch.

'You might want one of these.' Dr Carter said, taking several large appreciative gulps.

Jamie froze, staring at him, fear written across his face.

'Lady Stewart is fine.' Said the young doctor, quickly 'Just tired.'

Jamie slumped back against the cushions 'Thank god.' He moaned, wiping a shaking hand across his forehead 'What was wrong?'

Dr Carter finished his whisky and wiped his mouth 'The baby was born feet first.' He explained 'The midwife was young. Inexperienced. It was probably for the best that she fetched me...'

'But the screaming?'

The doctor gave a small smirk 'Having a baby is no easy thing. You can go in and see her if you like. I'll just check if the midwife's done.' Dr Carter clapped him on the shoulder 'Congratulations.'

A few minutes later, Carter sauntered back through into the drawing room. Jamie was sprawled on one of the sofas, his leg hanging off the end, twisting a double whisky thoughtfully in his hand. Jamie liked Carter. The doctor had been at the convalescent home when he was staying there and had stayed on at the young couple's request, Carter had come to view 'them at the big house' as his friends.

He grinned as he saw Jamie's dejected pose 'Go on. In you go. Mother and baby are doing fine!'

Jamie looked dubiously at him, before hauling himself up off the sofa and limping along to Julia's room.

He had spent Julia's pregnancy in a sort of, shy, slightly embarrassed excitement, only talking about the baby when it came time to choose names. That at least had been easy. A son born into their family could only be called James, and since Miggy's baby girl had been named Julia seven months beforehand, a daughter should really be named Margaret. He'd felt his baby move and kick, watched Julia with stars in her eyes as she rubbed her belly, feeling the child inside her. But now it was really real. A baby of their own.

He stopped as he came to Julia's door. The midwife had just come out and he thanked her, telling her to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat. She smiled gratefully and trotted off down the corridor. Jamie took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob.

As he swung himself through the door, he saw his wife stretched out on the bed, white as paper with her eyes closed. With a tiny bundle wrapped in her arms. As he came towards her, Julia opened her eyes and smiled sunnily at him.

'Look James,' she whispered 'Papa has come to see us.' He reached the side of the bed and the tiny little thing was put in his arms. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked at his tiny son.

'He has red hair.' He said thickly. 'What's his name?'

'James.' Julia replied vaguely, curling into his hip as he sat on the bed 'You need to pick his middle name.'

'Well then.' Said Jamie quietly 'Welcome to the world, Viscount James William Stewart.'

Julia stroked her baby's hair and smiled.

OOO

At seven o'clock that night Jamie stood at the window, his precious baby son in his arms, his elbow on his crutch to stop himself falling over.

Nearly two hours ago he'd brought little James over to the window to show him the world. They had ended up watching the sun set slowly on the first day of baby James' life.

'You were born on a very special day, James.' He whispered to his wriggling son. 'Your children and their children will remember this day because you, my lad, were born on the day that brought peace to the world exactly a year ago. Everyone will remember this day, and everyone will remember all those who gave their lives for this day. Including your uncle James, who was the best man I ever met. He gave me your mama and ultimately you James. So James Stewart, you should be very proud of the name you carry and the day you were born.'

At that James opened his perfect blue eyes and pressed one hand to his father's face. Jamie twisted his baby's fingers in his own. He turned and smiled at his sleeping wife and then back at his baby son. He laid James back in his cradle and reached into his pocket. James wriggled into his mattress and smiled as his father threaded something into his blanket and smiled.

It was a poppy.

**AN: Awwww! Hehe, not sure how good that was... :s Anyway, eleventh of November is special in England because on the eleventh of November we celebrate remembrance Sunday which is when we remember all those who died in the first and second world wars. We wear poppies like the ones that grew on the battlefields and observe two minutes silence **


End file.
